After The Games
by Kendra Kent
Summary: Katniss is still having bad dreams after the Quarter Quell, Peeta doent know what to do. Should he tell katniss his secret or will there relationship fall apart if he does? just READ & REVIEW! please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!
1. Nightmares

After The Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs.**

_**READ & REVIEW!**_

**By Phantomgirl234**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

He was moments away from death and I couldn't do anything to help him.

Peeta.

He's being whipped over and over again.

Gale is hovering above him with an evil grin on his face.

My feet are stuck to the floor and I can't move to help him.

"Stop!" I yell but nothing comes out

Gale heard me.

I start to scream.

But it's too late.

The darkness has got him and he's managed to tackle me to the ground and I can't now at all anymore.

'_I got to get through to him_'

"Stop it! Gale stop it! Stop! Please!" I try to say but it's no use I can't

"Don't fight us Katniss, you'll never stop us, you can't win just stop fighting and join us, embrace the darkness!"

"Never!" I scream in his face

He just grins and then everything goes….dark

I sit up in my bed breathing hard.

My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest and run away.

I turn my head to see buttercup, prim's fat cat, start to hiss at me lowly

"Oh shut up"

I climb out of bed to get water and tip-toe to the kitchen to find Peeta sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading something I couldn't quite see.

I tapped lightly on the shoulder.

I guess I surprised him because he jumped up and tackled me to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you"

I just laugh.

I stand up.

"Bad dream?" he asks sweetly

I just stand there and look away.

Peeta must have felt my uneasiness because before I know it he's got me in a kiss that I don't want to stop.

"I love you Katniss and I always have. The story I said at the interview was true, I didn't think you liked me"

"Oh Peeta-" I start to say

"I love you not just when the cameras are around but I really truly love you"

"I love you too Peeta"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I know what he's talking about.

Peeta and I have been having these really freaky dreams ever since I pulled out those berries and we won the games together a few months ago.

"You don't understand Peeta, I see them. I see their faces every night I go to sleep, but tonight it was a different one"

He looked at me slightly confused.

"Tonight it was you, me and gale but something- something was wrong with gale, he was trying to kill you-"I start to sob quietly so I don't wake my mother and prim up

He holds me as if he could take the dreams away.

Peeta murmurs sweet, calming things in my ear.

"Do you want to stay with you?"

"Please"

We head back to the bedroom to sleep.

And just when I think I'd have a peaceful night tonight.

Wrong.

Dead wrong.

It happens again. But this time is not gale trying to kill Peeta.

It's the tributes when they were turned into those mutt's.

Im alone. The mutt's are chasing me through the woods towards the Cornucopia.

I tripped over a fallen tree branch. I start to struggle to get up and you'd think that they'd just drag me back and kill me but they just stop. I turn to face them but…there gone

I get up and make a sprint to the cornucopia.

Or at least I thought it was headed there.

But what I saw was completely different.

I saw a huge tree.

I see the old man from district 11 who was shot and killed.

He's hanging from a branch. Dead.

I stood there from a moment and turned around to find the cornucopia.

But I saw more tree's but smaller and they all held their own dead person I knew or know now and they have a district number carved into the trunk.

I see rue and thresh side by side on their own personal tree.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Struggle

After The Games Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs.**

_**READ & REVIEW!**_

**By Phantomgirl234**

**Chapter 2: Struggle**

It goes on like that

Until I see them

I see my family

And their all there

My father, my mother and prim

I can't keep seeing this

I won't!

"Stop this! Stop it now!" I yell

The room changes to a graveyard with a group of headstones all put together.

I go a little closer when a gust of wind blows the dust from where the names are.

I cant believe my eyes

PEETA MELLARK & KATNISS EVERDEEN

WE'LL MISS YOU

And then is tell the years we died.

I run until I wake up to see peeta smiling at me sweetly.

"Hey" he says

"Hey yourself" I smile but then I see something

I see that same sign that was on gale's head in my dream.

I rub my eyes to see if I'm going nuts.

I'm not.

A gasp escapes my lips.

"…gale…"

He grins at me evilly.

His grin is all I see before I'm knocked out.

2 HOURS LATER…

I awake in a small room.

I'm hanging from my hands but my feet are on the ground also chained.

It's dark and silent.

All but the occasional water droplet.

I see him.

Its gale.

He's right in front of me.

"Hello katniss" he says

I spit in his face.

He smirks

"Katniss, katniss, there's no need to be rude" he grin "you do not know how much alike we are"

"I'm nothing like you, you're a monster gale" I snap back

"Well if your claims are true…then kill me" he pulls out a knife and cuts my hands loose

He hands me the knife and pulls me closer to him.

He grabs my hand with the knife and pushes it to his neck.

"No" I say

"You have to or I'll kill your worthless friend gale here"

"He's not worthless"  
he laughs

Just then a flash of grey smashes into gale and pins him to the ground.

Its peeta.

"Don't you ever kidnap katniss again or I'll kill you! You understand!" he starts to punch gale

Gale fights back as he gets up and peeta gives gale a good punch and gale smashes through the wall.

When I think it's all over peeta super speeds in front of me.

"Katniss are you okay?" he asks with such concern in his voice

"Yeah-…yeah I'm fine but since when did you have super speed and super strength?"

"I-" peeta didn't get to finish because gale was appeared right to the left side of peeta and held the knife I once had in my hands and cut peeta's arm.

He stumble's back and held his arm.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

When I saw peeta's arm heal.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…..FOR NOW *EVIL LAUGH*


	3. Torment

After The Games Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs. (Again)**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**By Phantomgirl234**

**Chapter 3: Torment**

This is just like a nightmare.

Only if.

But it's really happening.

Gale advances on Peeta knocking him down to the ground.

He's pinned Peeta.

Punching him rapidly.

NO!

NO!

'_I have to do something!' _I think as I bite my lip and look around the room for anything that I can use to get gale off of peeta

I spot the dagger and race towards it.

Peeta watches me go for the knife.

Gale stops punching him and follows his gaze.

He sees the same thing peeta does.

Me.

Gale.

Gale gets off of peeta and runs toward me.

Smashing me into the wall.

I think I broke a bone.

Gale must like seeing me and peeta in pain because he just grins evilly.

"Why are you doing this gale?"

"You never learn do you katniss?" he says

I don't answer.

"The silent treatment huh?" he's still grinning "maybe this will make you talk"

He starts to close his eyes and…mine do too and I can't control them

I…I start to see these images in my head of gale hurting peeta and badly he's-

No!

"I won't let you hurt peeta anymore!" I yell it but it turns into a scream

He just grins.

And I know it

I know that I will die trying to save peeta

That this is my end

That I've failed to help him

Im screaming as he raises his hand to punch me until I die.

Everything becomes a blur

I can't see anything that happened next and probably won't remember it either but all I hear are my screams.

It must have been awhile because gale is nowhere to be seen.

I look around.

Half the building is gone and peeta just stares at me.

He gets up slowly.

After peeta checks in the ruble and makes his way over to me.

"Are you okay katniss" he asks calmly

"Yeah, fine, now back to my question how did you get those powers?"

"I will answer but can we go home first since my little secrets out" he says

I just nod.

He picks me up bridal style.

"Do you trust me?" he asks

Im confused

"Of course I trust you peeta"

"Then close your eyes and don't open your mouth"

"Okay" I do as he says

He kisses me quickly.

He start to run at incredible speed

Lighting fast.

I really want to open my eyes but the wind is hitting my face so hard I don't.

Im guessing he sees this so he move's slightly in front of me so the wind doesn't hit my face so hard anymore.

And in a few second we're there.

In the victors village in district 12.

He's already opening the door quietly for me so we don't wake my mother and prim.

I step into the house and feel the instant breeze of warmness hitting my cheeks.

He takes a seat near the fire.

I sit next to him.

"I was born with them"

'_So that's how he could lift that entire flower sack'_

"I could never use them around the district; I was afraid that one of the peace keepers would see me and bring me to snow to be experimented on"

I lift my eyes brows and give him a smile.

Almost like he's read my mind.

"Or at least not since I was working in the bakery" he starts to smile

"Is that how you were able to carry that heavy flower?" I ask curiously

He nods as if he was replaying those days over and over again in his head.

"I haven't use my powers since district 12 was bombed until-"he stops

"-until you used them tonight" I finish his sentence

"Yeah…"he trails off

"What happened to gale? Why is he acting like this?" I ask

"He's been infected by the darkness" he says

"Which is…?"

"A dark force that seeps into people's wounds and bring out the evil in them, even in the people with no evil in them at all, like gale"

"Oh" was all I could say instead of yelling at him for not telling me sooner

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions, how did you do the scream thing that got him away from you?"

I look at him slightly confused.

"I…I really don't know, that was something I thought you would know" I say because it is true

I really do not know of anything that happened to make half the building down…unless a very short, quiet and small earth quake happened and I wasn't even aware of it.

"Peeta, what happened when he had me up against the wall?"

He sighs

"You started to scream and the scream became something more…it was like a sonic boom coming from you, you didn't stop until he smacked into the wall not moving and that's when the building started to come down, it crushed gale completely" he looks away

I gasp and start to cry.

I killed him.

I've killed gale.

"Im sorry katniss there was nothing I could do to save him"

He gets up to hug me.

"Im sorry" he says to me all night until he rocks me to sleep

But this night my dream was different.

It was made of all the happy moments of my life.

**THE END…**


	4. Love

After The Games Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs. (Again)**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**By Phantomgirl234 and **

**NOTE: this chapter was written entirely by hhutcherson1012, my best friend. She has a skill for writing I tell you. When I ask her to write a chapter for me she has it done by the next day. She writes all the mushy-gooey love chapters with A LOT of details and I write the tragic scary action scenes.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A CITRUS**

**I wrote NONE of this chapter I merely edited it**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4: Love**

Katniss's P.O.V.

When we reach the woods I give peeta my family's plant book.

He giggles

"I figured you might need this" I tell him in a semi-sarcastic way

He just stares at me for a while

I know this feeling it happened in the cave.

He leans in and grabs my face and kisses me on the forehead, as he goes to pull away I pull him into me and kiss him just like when it felt so... so real

Both of us not wanting to let go.

He pulled away finally because we hear drunken footsteps.

I sigh

"Oh, Haymitch..." I pull peeta under a tree

We hide until the sound and smell of Haymitch fades away.

When we let go I look at him and blush then take the plant book and tuck it in his gathering bag.

He smiles and says "Goodbye I will see you in twenty minutes, and don't get hurt while im gone"

I kiss him on the cheek and grab a bow, load my arrow and walk away.

I listen to his prosthetic leg crumble the twigs and leaves beneath it.

I set my first snares in weeks.

The first few are loose but they get better as I go on.

As I was finishing tying my forth snare together I hear a huge crash and sets of grumbles and grunts.

My first thoughts...

Peeta.

I call his name as I try to find him.

I see him holding on to a branch very tightly.

His face hidden in his free hand.

"Peeta its okay, your fine, im right here" I say calmingly

He lightens his grip on the branch.

His face regains color.

As he tries to tell me what's wrong I look through his bag.

I spot some nuts, couple greens, and the plant book.

I look up from his bag.

I see next to him are the berries.

They're very familiar, we didn't get to put them in the book yet but I don't really know much about them to.

Then it hits me...

Nightlock

Peeta's having a breakdown from when I gave him the berries in the arena.

"Peeta, there not nightlock, I promise" I say convincingly

He gets on his feet and says "I know I wasn't having a breakdown I just fell and hit my head"

"Let's go home, my mom will fix you up and cook dinner" I say

"Okay" he agrees

As he holds me close using me as a crutch.

I lay him down on the couch and turn on the television.

My mom tends to him as prim and I set out the game.

My mother comes in and says "he's asking for you"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" I yell to him in the other room

On my way I take off my shoes and dad's old hunting jacket.

He pats his lap gesturing for me to sit there.

I do.

"How do you feel" I ask

"Better now that I have the best doctor taking care of me" he says in a charming way

Mom blushes

"Dinners almost ready, katniss can you help me set the table ready, please" mom ask

"Come with me" I tell peeta

As he gets up I grab dishes and silverware.

"Rabbit stew with salad" peeta eyes it hungrily

"Yum!" I exclaim

When we are eating nobody is really talking.

Mom tells me to go wash up after dinner.

Prim and mom do the dishes while peeta and I go to bed.

Prim realizes he's staying the night; she gets a huge smile on her face and giggles.

"She really likes having you here" I tell him

As I get in the shower he says "good cuz I don't plan on leaving" he says jokingly

"Good" I say cheerfully

While im putting on my robe he pushes me on the bed and starts kissing me all over.

I get all tingly and warm.

"I love you" he says

I say it back

We hear someone coming up the stairs and go into the bathroom.

He sits by the tub and I sit next to him.

Kissing him, still.

The footsteps pass, he tries to get up.

"No" I say while getting on top of him so he can't move

He says okay and begins kissing me.

I take off his shirt

He pauses and looks at me for my approval to lower my robe.

I tell him yes giving him permission

I think _'this is it?'_

"I love you" he whispers in my ear

Now he is in nothing except underwear and scars and im in half of a robe

It feels at home

Maybe even right

I wouldn't feel like this with gale

He's so gentle and warm.

He kisses me more

Devouring my lips and other things…

I turn the tables and stand up and then lead him to the bed.

This time im on top.

He giggles "are you su-"

Before he could finish I say "YES!"

As we get under the covers the rest of my robe finds its way to the floor.

We continue to devour each other's lips.

We're both bare butt naked now

"It's okay, go ahead, I have wanted this for a long time" I tell him

He looks at me in a confused way "you have" he asks me

"Yes, I have" I tell him truthfully

"Okay"

I feel it, him, inside me

We're so close.

It's like we're a part of each other

"Oh, peeta, I really love y-"I get cut off

"Katniss, shhh! I know, I love you too!"

As the night goes on we continue to _prove our love to each other_

It is really amazing…the feeling of knowing your safe

After many hours of peeta pleasuring me we finally give in and we both fall asleep.

_**THE END!**_


	5. Stalkers

After The Games Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs. (Again)**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**By Phantomgirl234**

**Chapter 5: Stalkers**

I awake being tired.

Extremely tired

Well of course I'd be tired after all that happened last night with peeta…

'_What a fun night that was' _I thought smiling

The doorbell rang

I quietly got out of bed and to the front door.

I tried to walk so quietly down the stairs that only mice would hear me but the boards kept squeaking under my feet.

I looked out the peep hole

No one was there but the newspaper

I bring the paper to the room

I see that peeta is awake and smiling

"That was fun" he said

I couldn't help but smile back.

Peeta was just like everyone else.

Well except for his hunkyness

Oh and the super powers

But if want to be technical and count that then yeah

I come to sit next to him on the bed

He holds my face in his hands and kisses me good morning on my forehead

"Morning sweetheart" he makes his voice sound just like Haymitch's

But only way hotter

I laugh

I read the headline out loud

The headline:

ANIMAL OR HUMAN?

Story by Eddie Poe

Then it shows a blurry gray and black picture of….

"Oh my god peeta look! This kid has a picture of you using super speed when we were hunting yesterday!" I say as I show him the picture

"Wait a minute what does this kid look like?" he asks suddenly worried

I flip through the paper to find a picture of Eddie smiling

"Is this him?" I show him the picture

Peeta's face drained of all color

'_Now im really worried'_

"What are we gonna do katniss?" he asks

"We wait, we wait and see what this kid does but in the mean time we can't use our powers in public, got it?"

He nods

"I've got an idea maybe if we go back to that part of the woods we could find his tracks and track him down"

He says okay

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I remember what my boss said before I left: _"if you don't get a ground breaking story and soon I will personally fire you!"_

I break away from my thoughts and look down at the blurry picture in front of me.

'_What is it?'_

I look around

And aim my camera from anything remotely interesting

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

I get dressed as well as peeta.

Peeta was wearing his signature gray shirt and black jacket.

We walk outside for a stroll.

Peeta's prosthetic leg clinking behind me as he locks the front door as I start to make my way across the street.

As I do a car comes speeding toward me.

The guy in the car was not even looking where he was going because he was texting and driving at the same time.

"KATNISS! MOVE!" peeta yells

But I can't.

I can't move at all.

It's like something won't let me move

The car gets closer and closer

Im about to be hit

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

'_I have to save her!'_

I start to run to catch her as time slows down but not stopping completely

The only problem is Eddie.

And he's right here.

Taking a picture as im saving katniss.

'_Whatever'_ I say in my head as I pick katniss up and out of danger

I saved her and get her out of the sight of Eddie

But I hear the click of a camera

Eddie

He managed to get a picture of me saving katniss

'_Now im really in trouble' _

I rush katniss in the house and almost break the door in the process

I lay her down on the couch

'_I should have been more careful! I can't believe I let her out of my sight!"_

I look at katniss

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

I awoke on the couch

The fabric of the leather couch soothing me

I look over to see peeta staring at me

I try to sit up but he super speeded over to me and pushed me gently back down

"No" he says in a gruff voice "rest"

I lay back down for a minute then pop back up

"We have to go find out where Eddie is now he's not outside anymore"

"How do you know that?"

"I just- I just do okay?"

He nods

"Let's go then" I say and head out the door

**A little while later…**

We were in the woods looking for tracks

Twigs cracked in clearing

I look around from someone other than peeta but I see no one

Then I see him

Then man.

"Who are you?" I ask getting ready for a fight

"The names dim and you killed gale" he says

"Yeah and?" I ask

"He was my vessel" he pulls out a sword

Dim moved behind me with lightning fast speed, pressing the sharp blade to my throat.

If peeta made one small move I would be beheaded.

The blade was cold and the cold was only warmed by the slight trickle of blood down my neck as dim pressed the sword into him in a warning to peeta

"One move and I'll decapitate her" dim said

Peeta didn't step forward – in fact, he seemed frozen to the spot

I swallowed hard, and then winced as the blade sank into my skin a bit deeper.

I hoped like hell peeta had some idea of what he was doing.

"Please, don't do this Dim" peeta pleaded with dim

Dim's crazy, metallic laughter filled the air.

I could hear the madness on the edges.

Dimi's laughter died down at last.

He grabbed a handful of my hair.

Peeta took a bold step forward. In response, Dim tightens his hold on my hair and yanked it back

Exposing my bleeding neck.

It was a wordless warning: stay back or I'll kill her faster

Dim loosened his grip some.

I swooned.

My world became a blending of colors and sound.

Just when I thought I might black out, everything came into focus again.

I knew what I had to do.

I reached up with my right hand and gripped Dim's hand.

I focused on my hand

Willing it to become hot – hotter than ever before

The glow from my hand traveled down Dim's arm

Until it enveloped the blade with a heat even a demon can't withstand.

He cried out

Dropping the sword

And I was free.

The sword was no longer pressed against my throat.

Dim was no longer standing behind me

Holding me prisoner

Dim was no longer standing, period.

The moment his weapon had fallen, peeta was on him

Pinning him to the ground.

The demon was no longer there anymore.

He was gone

Gone like a bad dream.

Never to come back.

'_That was so crazy'_ I think

"I wanna go home now; we'll start the search tomorrow okay"

"Okay" he says

"I love you peeta"

"I love you too katniss" he says as he pulls me too him and kisses me intensely

I don't want the kiss to end at all

It was like bliss

Pure and sweet bliss

**THE END!**

***NOTE: TEXTING AND DRIVING IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD DO. EVER! NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING THE TEXT MAY LOOK YOU NEVER TEXT AND DRIVE! IT MAY COST YOU YOUR LIFE**

**SO WHICH ONE WOULD YOU CHOOSE?**

**A STUPID TEXT**

**OR **

**YOUR OWN LIFE**


	6. Fire

After The Games Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!

Sorry if I didn't do too many paragraphs. (Again)

READ & REVIEW!

By Phantomgirl234

**You might be disappointed but I could not write this chapter im only going to tell you what happened**

_Chapter 6: Fire_

_Okay well in the chappy what was supposed to happen was that peeta and katniss we taking a walk when they saw the fire in the distance, it was a building on fire. The firefighters said that not all of the people got out yet, they also said that a kid with a camera around his neck snuck into the building. Katniss and peeta figured it was the neighborhood stalker, Eddie Poe. Peeta super speeded there with katniss and quickly put out the fire. But, while peeta and katniss was getting the last few people out Eddie Poe was taking pictures and holding his breath. Eddie back up a little too close to a window and it shattered, he fell down the 5 story building. He didn't make it. Peeta and katniss thought that Eddie had snuck away to safety but later heard of his death. Peeta wanted to help more with his powers so an accident like that never happened again._

**Again, sorry for the really really lame chapter but I didn't know how to write this one, but…I've got good news for ya...drum roll please!...I've done the next three chapters and will put up the next one in a half hour**

**Well…..bi!**


	7. Hero's

**After The Games Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games so you can't sue me. HAHA!**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**By Zydeko**

_Chapter 7: Hero_

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Peeta if you really do want to help people as much as I do then we're gonna need a costume" I tell him

He nods

"We need to call Beetee" he says as I've already had the same idea on my mind and picked up the phone and dialed his number

Ringgggggggggggg…

Ringgggggggggggg…

Ringgggggggggggg…

"Hello?" a voice asks from the other end of the line

I put the phone on speaker

"Hi, Beetee we need you to make us something" I say

"What exactly?" he asks

"We-"I get cut off

"We need you to make us suits" peeta says

"What kind of suits?" he's asking really dumb questions now

"Superhero suits" I say

"We both need a disguise if we want to still go out and save people without being recognized" peeta tells him

"Okay, it'll be done in one hour" he says

Then the line goes dead

Almost an hour later…

I look at my watch

It is now 6:59 and nothing has happened yet

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

All this time reminds me of my old friend wires.

She was in the second quarter quell with me and died there.

Tick.

Tock.

Now it is 7:00 p.m.

Ding-dong

The doorbell rang out

I eagerly open the door to see no one…

I look down

A small package with a note sticking out the side

I pluck the note the note from the package and see beetee's sloppy writing.

I pick up the box with the note and turn around to face peeta then read the note out loud,

Katniss & peeta

I've made a watch for peeta and a sliver cuff bracelet with 3 gems for katniss

I reach in the box and retrieve a medium sized, sleek black watch wand hand it to peeta.

Then I get my cuff bracelet and put it on

There are two more notes at the bottom of the box

One for me and one for peeta

I read his first out loud,

Peeta,

Your watch has some functions as a normal watch but yours has one button on the side. That button when you press it will transform you. To detransform all you have to do is say "Power Down". Go ahead and try it out.

Yours in Eternity,

Beetee

Peeta was examining the watch.

"Wow" was all he could say

Next I read my note out loud,

Katniss,

Your bracelet has tree gems on it. I will not tell you which gem transform's you. The other two do not do a thing. The only thing you need to know is how to detransform. When you transform the bracelet will be gone but it will be implanted on the left wrist of your costume also, the way you detransform is by simply saying "Power Down". This bracelet only responds to your touch and yours alone.

Be careful out there you two.

Yours in Eternity,

Beetee

I look at my bracelet and see there are 3 gems

Two small ones, deep blue and deep green

And of course the big one is peeta's favorite color

Sunset Orange.

"Let's do this together peeta" I say readying my finger on the big gem in the middle

He nods.

"On the count of three" I say

"One" he says with a look of determination on his face

"Two" I say

"Three!" we both says

A blinding white light engulfs both of us

It takes a few moments

Then the light disappears

I look over to peeta

It's like he wasn't here at all

Peeta was different.

Peeta was wearing a leather sleeveless jacket with a hood on his head. He had really black shades on so you couldn't see through them. His leather jacket was black and gray. He had on matching leather black and gray pants and leather boots. Peeta had arm bands on and black gloves on; along with the watch Beetee gave him was on his left wrist.

"Oh my god peeta! You look great!" I exclaim

"So do you katniss" he says "whoa my voice is so deep"

Peeta's P.O.V.

'_Wow. Katniss looks so- so pretty'_

Katniss looks like a whole different person now.

She looked exactly like me **(but he doesn't even know what he looks like yet!)** but she doesn't have a hood

And her hair

Her hair is cherry red and she had a black mask on

Katniss's P.O.V.

"I want to see what I look like" I said to peeta

"Okay" he says

We walk to the bathroom upstairs.

I walk in front of the mirror over the sink and my eyes go wide with excitement.

I look…

I look…

"Awesome!" I yell

The End…

*NOTE: I need 5 more reviews! If I don't get them then no 8th chapter which already written and so with the 9th

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Book Part 1

After the Games Ch.8

By Zydeko

**Chapter 8: The Book Pt. 1**

Katniss's P.O.V.

"We look….awesome!" I yell again

"Wow" peeta says in his new deep voice "power down"

His costume disappears and he's back in his regular clothes

"Why is my hair red?" I ask him

"Maybe it's a wig" he offers

I reach up to take it off

Only it doesn't come off

"Power down" I say

POOF!

My costume was gone and my regular clothes replaced them.

The best thing was that my hair was back to brown

We're silent for a moment

Peeta turns to me

"Hey katniss im going to take a walk outside I'll see you later" he says then leaves

I hear the front door open and close.

'_I wonder if peeta's okay'_

Peeta's P.O.V.

I leave the house.

The wind blows in my face.

The leaves rustle on the ground

They look like there dancing

I put my hands in my pockets and walk to the park a block away from our house.

It takes me a minute but when I get there I see something I wasn't expecting

_The End…_

_*NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter_

_Thank you DIB 1313 and Team Katniss for reviewing I will be putting up the 9__th__ chapter tonight for you guys!_


	9. The Book Part 2

After the Games Ch. 9

By Zydeko

*NOTE: I do not own the hunger games (wish I did) or the episode from smallville when Oliver got a magic book for zatanna which this chapter is based on, but I added my own surprising twist

_Chapter 9: The Book Part 2_

Peeta's P.O.V.

I see prim sitting on the bench across from the swings

Her head is down

And she's holding something to her chest

Tightly

It looks like she's been crying

I walk up to her and sit down next to her

"Prim? Are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah im-"she wipes away a stray tear "im fine"

Now I see what she's been holding

It's a tiny broken whistle

Now I know who gave that to her

Her dad

"Can I get you anything?" I ask **(well isn't he nice?)**

She wipes another tear away

"Yeah, my aunt Liza had a book that belonged to her dad then she gave it to my dad" she tells me

She continues

"It's the only thing I have to remember him by" she tells me "will you get it for me?" she asks

"Sure thing prim"

"Thank you so much peeta" she tells me

Two Hours Later…

Peeta's P.O.V.

It's 9:00 p.m.

Katniss is asleep

Im wide awake

And ready

I push the button on my watch and suit up

Then I turn back to the sleeping form of katniss and kiss her on the head "goodnight katniss, I love you"

I turn back around and walk out the door and close it gently behind me and leave quietly.

I head to the museum a few minutes away

Every time headlights came into view I had to duck in an alley way nearby.

But I made it

The place was destroyed when the capital bombed district 12

Well almost

The museum was in really bad shape

But the weird thing was that the basement was completely untouched

I looked at the building and remembered that there was a door on the floor in the back that leads to the basement.

I made my way to the back

It was unlocked

The door creaked open

I take one last look outside and slip in

A light above flickers up ahead as I walk further in

'_Now where did I see that book?'_

I look around

I spot a crate with the top half off

I walk toward it and push the top all the way off

There's this weird blanket with moon patterns on it

I picked it up and felt the soft fabric then placed it in my bag

'_I'll give it to katniss when I get home'_

**The End…**


	10. The Book Part 3

After the Games Ch. 10

By Zydeko

*NOTE: I do not own the hunger games (wish I did) or the episode from smallville when Oliver got a magic book for zatanna which this chapter is based on, but I added my own surprising twist

Chapter 10: The Book Part 3

Peeta's P.O.V.

When I look from my bag I see a hard cover book

I pick it up and rub the dust off the front of the book

It had a strange symbol on the cover

A triangle with a circle in it

'_Strange…'_

I walk out the back of the museum

Careful not to bump into anything

'_Katniss always thought I was a little clumsy'_

I stop in the alley way by the museum

No one's P.O.V.

A hand pops out of the ruble

Then a head and the rest of the body

'_He tried to kill you'_

"No"

'_Stop denying the fact that that he tried to kill you, he took the love of your life from you! Listen to me and you'll be more powerful then they'll ever be'_

"I don't know about this…"

'_Do you want to win her heart or not?'_

"Well of course I do but-"

'_If you want the girl back then you need to kill him'_

He sighs

"Okay whatever you say"

The Bonding process began

Painfully

Gale screams in pain

Soon gale was engulfed in black goo

Gale picked up his hand to see the goo slither away

'_You need to gain there trust back sir'_

"Oh I intend to"

Back with Peeta…

Peeta's P.O.V.

I examine the book

Then I try to open it

Big shocker

It won't open even with the super strength

"Thank you for retrieving the book for me" a little girl's voice says

THE END!

*NOTE: SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE TOMMORW

BI!


	11. The Book Part 4

After the Games Ch. 11

By Zydeko

*NOTE: I do not own the hunger games (wish I did) or the episode from smallville when Oliver got a magic book for zatanna which this chapter is based on, but I added my own surprising twist

Chapter 11: The Book Part 4

Peeta's P.O.V.

I turn toward her

It's prim

'_Oh shoot! I gotta act like I don't know her!' _I think

"I don't think we've met before" I say in my deep voice

"Please peeta you can't fool me"

I laugh "you've got the wrong guy little girl im not this guy peeta, im Black Knight" I tell her

'_Stupid!' _I mentally slap myself in the head

"Oh come on, I ask peeta to get me a book that belonged to my father and who brings it to me is you, black knight"

'_Damnit! First night on the job and my girlfriends little sister already knows my identity'_ I think

I sigh and take my shades and my hood off

"Yes prim it's me okay" I say defeated

She smiles

"Can I have the book now peeta?" she holds out her hand

"I've seen this symbol before" I tell her "your aunt was a magic user wasn't she?"

She nods

"She followed her father in his footsteps and said that she'd teach me if I want"

I look at it closely

She grows impatient

"May I have my book now?" she reaches out to grab the book

I move the book out of her reach

"First, you tell me what you plan to do with it" I say

"Nothing but…please" her eyes get watery "please"

I don't like seeing people cry

I sigh

"Here" I hand it to her

She waves her hand over the cover of the book

The symbol glows a vibrant blue

More shocking news

It opens when **she **does it

I want to see what's so special about a book with magic tricks-

'_Wait a minute I know why she wants that book! She plans to bring her dad back!'_

"Prim, you can't bring your dad back" I tell her

"No…you're wrong!" she yells

"Prim-"I start

"MONOS ES TEMS!" she yells as chains come out of nowhere and hit me at full force up against a pole

The chains wrap around me

I struggle to get out, to no avail

It won't budge

I start to use my super strength

"I wouldn't" she warns me

She grins

"If you try to use any of your powers…the chains tighten" she says

I grit my teeth

"Prim, please let me go, let me help you" I try to tell her

"You don't understand peeta, I need to do this…I have to bring him back" she turns her back to me "goodbye peeta"

She snaps her fingers and on my hood and shades go

Then she takes one step and vanishes

Gold dust falling behind her

BACK AT THE EVERDEEN'S HOUSE…

Katniss's P.O.V.

I role around in my sleep trying to cuddle with peeta

I reach over patting the spot beside me

Nothing

'_He must have fallen on the floor in his sleep' _I think

I open my eyes and look over the edge of the bed

Nada

'_Did he get lost again?'_

I chuckle remembering the time peeta got lost on the field trip in that museum back in district 12.

I break out of the moment and look around

Still nothing

'_Where is he?' _

Im getting worried now

I jump out of bed and turn to my nightstand

Then grab the bracelet, slip it on and touch the sunset orange gem

I was soon engulfed in a bright white light.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

*NOTE: I will put up the next chapter later today or tomorrow

Bi!


End file.
